ertafandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastien Faell
"That's not tomato juice..." - Sebastien learning about blood. Sebastien Faell (born 1298 P.B.C.) is a Tiefling of the Salmirian Camp. He is Scout Commander of the Salmirian Military, and through many campaigns built up a repertoire of skills and a sense of camaraderie with the soldiers that served under him. He is best known for his travels with a ragtag band of heroes from all over Erta, where he grew a reputation for shotgun diplomacy and shipboarding expertise. Considered by many to be a common leader and captain, his 'seat-of-the-pants' methods for many situations leads to wild tangential tactics and a shocked crew more often than not. Early Life Sebastien was born in a teardown camp on the eastern shores of Drachenheim in the Tiefling calendar year of 1298 Post Birth Cycle. He was born to Maldren Faell, a nurse and former medical officer aboard the T.F.S. Growing Wake, where she performed life-saving operations on numerous crewmen for years, and Bernardo Faell, the captain of the ''Growing Wake ''and king of the Tieflings living abroad of Salmir. Much of his early life was spent moving from camp to camp and avoiding patrols by both Ryhexian and Daemr forces while in their lands. Eventually he and his family settled in eastern Daemr and created a settlement that to this day cannot be found on conventional maps. Military Career Despite being a prince among Tieflings, Sebastien was raised to be humble and acknowledge that his fortune came at the burden, hardship, and lives of many others that came before him and some that even still walked alongside him. Because of this, he elected to spend his life righting the wrongs that plagued his people for hundreds of years and chose to join the Devil Scouts - a squadron of Tiefling forward scouts that are considered elite amongst the rest of the military. Sebastien performed in many operations with this group that included naval campaigns, and rose through the ranks to become their commander until his untimely split from the squadron when a large pack of wild beasts separated him from his team. Cut off from the leadership with only a few seconds to spare for communication, Sebastien shouted for his group to run in the opposite direction of him back to camp while he distracted the animals. His plan succeeded and he waited in a tree for the herd to calm down until nightfall when he could make a stealthy escape. Afterwards he drifted around for months exploring the world that was fresh to his eyes. One thing led to another and he ended up commandeering a Daemrian battleship, crashing it into the besieged Mrth'ri harbor after jumping off the bow at the last second. Meeting the group Immediately after crashing the Daemrian battleship, Sebastien was met with many faces of all species and size. Seeing no better opportunity to see the world then now, he put on a friendly face and assisted them in retaking their vessel and escaping the doomed port city. As the group set sail however they found that if they traveled any further outside of the battle zone they would be spotted by two large man 'o wars, in addition to a large stormfront heading their way. Seizing the moment once again to make a daring plan, he proposed to the group that they slowly bring their ship up beside the closest man 'o war and board it while simultaneously using their cannons under cover of the thunder provided so graciously by the storm to sink the other ship. Then, using their newly captured flagship to escape smoothly. The group, seeing no better option, agreed and the first of Sebastien's many low-odds high-stakes plans was underway. He swung over first and took out a few of the bridge crew before attempting to take on the captain. However, this backfired and he was soon surrounded by Daemrian soldiers and guards. At that moment, one of his allies, Crovax, swung over and crushed one of the soldier, impaling him through the deck of the ship. Meanwhile Dovakin, a Ryhexian, flew over and assisted with the boarding. Sakiras, their resident rogue, stealthily boarded the ship through the captain's quarters and confronted a concubine that the captain had placed there. The Elkler diplomat Gaseau stayed aboard their previous vessel firing the cannons and with a few lucky shots (and some help from Dovakin) managed to sink the man 'o war. The captain of the flagship, still not intimidated, threw himself full force at Sebastien. However, the tiefling proved to be far more skilled and managed to land a single stab to the commandant, stunning him. He looked Sebastien in the eye and right before retaliating, Sebastien twisted the blade dealing the final killing blow to the leader of the ship. During some rough diplomacy immediately following the duel, the boarding party prepared to clear out all 200 crew members and soldiers on the ship. But before this could take place, the group's mysterious other member, The Collector, appeared in the nick of time and cast a spell that made the entire crew docile. As this happened, Gasaeu lit the fuses to destroy the original vessel and make it appear as though the party sank along with it. Ultimately, the plan worked and the group sailed off to El-Kan with Sebastien joining them proper as their captain on this adopted quest. Arrival at El-Kan On the journey to the city of El-Kan, a major port belonging to the Elkler Empire, Sebastien and the crew had very little in the way of interaction at the start. Over time they warmed up to each others presence and company, however, and the beginnings of a working relationship developed between Sebastien and Hedera when they docked in port. After some intimidation involving Crovax and some dockside thugs looking to exploit the party of their goods, the group headed towards the market bazaar in a more populated district of the city. At this point, the party split up with Sebastien taking Hedera and her dog Canis with him to gather some supplies and explore the city while the other members continued on with their original quest. After dining at a small joint in town, the trio stumbled rather literally into Dovakin who was running the opposite direction with Daemrian soldiers in tow. Sebastien and co. proceeded to follow the Ryhexian into an elevator that led them up to a warehouse and allowed them to regroup with the other party members who were mid-interrogation with an Elkler. Shortly after, the Daemrian soldiers in pursuit burst into the room and surrounded the party, blades at the ready. They began to negotiate with the group right as Mrth'ri soldiers suddenly arrived and drew weapons as well. All congregations were at a standstill until Crovax and Gaseau reached a compromise with the mass of steel and flesh. BE CONTINUED... Siege of El-Kan Here is where I will write about Sebastien's views and actions during the Siege of El-Kan. Escape to The Crossing Here is where I will write about Sebastien's views and actions during the Escape to The Crossing arc. Journey to Kanva Here is where I will write about Sebastien's views and actions during the Journey to Kanva arc. Exodus to the West Here is where I will write about- okay, look, I'm just gonna stop with these placeholders. Probably should write this shit anyhow, Salmir Rising Yup.